


Electrical Storms

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: My Technopath Boyfriend [3]
Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renautas has found them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of OCs, so here's just some information on them:  
> Nephi- shadow manipulation, dark hair, olive skin, 14  
> Lorenzo- fire, Hispanic, 16  
> Tailynn- weather, Asian, 19  
> Shayna- water, Native American, 20
> 
> I'll try to update every Monday. The next chapter will be up next Monday, for sure.

It’s been three months since they escaped from Renautas. They married on the run in some place that blurred with everywhere else a month into their escape. It was a simple wedding, with two other evos who’d come to join Rebel- or Hero Truther as he supposed they were being called. Micah wished he’d been able to give his new wife a better wedding, and maybe someday into the future he would be able to.

Two other evos had joined their ragtag team, and Micah was desperate to at least try to give Molly Sanders something to resemble a honeymoon. Up ‘til now, they’d been constantly on the move, barely having any time to themselves, always worried that stopping might mean Renautas catching them- a baseless worry, but it seemed like they were always running from something. After a while it must’ve just ingrained itself into their instincts, but Micah still put up his personal cameras- so maybe their fears weren’t as baseless as the others believed.

 

It can’t be even three in the morning when Micah wakes up, confused at first. He paused, mentally reaching out to listen to the cameras, realizing they’d woke him up. It might drive Molly up the wall, but constantly being in mental contact with cameras or nearby tech put him at ease, and it was for exactly this reason. Renautas had found them, tracked them without any tech that Micah could sense, and taken out his cameras. That had been what had woken him. The cameras were the only warning he’d had, and the others were in other rooms, unaware of the danger they were in.

He sent a quick test to his followers, praying that it would wake them up- save them. They were instructed to keep their phone close to them so that Micah could contact them if he needed to. He turned, gently shaking his wife awake, who was sprawled beside him, “Molls. They’ve found us, and they’re keeping me out of their communications. We’ve got to move.”

She blinked and stirred, before snapping awake and bolting up. He was already getting out of bed. They just wouldn’t be able to have a wedding and honeymoon like everyone else. She got out after him, whispering, “You warned Lorenzo, Tailynn, Nephi and Shayna, right?”

He nodded, and she yawned, pulling on a sweater, “Why do they have to come so early? They can’t let anyone sleep?” She sighed, sitting down to put her shoes on while her husband did the same, and asked the most important question, “Are we running or fighting?”

Micah sighed, straightening and stretching. He didn’t know how long they’d have. The cabin was small- renting it might’ve been a bad idea. They should’ve tried completely dropping off the grid. Just thinking about it made him feel tired and so much older than he really was. How many times had they been a part of saving the world, only to never catch a break.

“I’m tired of running, Molls. We’ve saved this world more times than they’ll know. It’s time the world saw what Renautas is really about- what they’ve done to us and hundreds of others,” He growled and sent the videos he’d been gathering to expose them to Molly’s phone.

Their followers appeared in the room as Nephi’s shadows faded out. He yawned, blinking at them, while his travelers reoriented themselves. Micah wanted to laugh, knowing exactly what it was like to be transported through Nephi’s shadows. Sometimes you didn’t even remember which way was up.

Lorenzo was the first to recover, storming toward them, “I am not running away like some dog with his tail between his legs. Those bastards killed my sister, and I will not just let them get away with it- again.”  
Micah put a calming hand on their fire thrower, while Nephi threw his arms around the bigger and older boy, “You can’t just go storming out there! They’ll kill you as well, or worse.”

Molly exchanged a smile with Micah at the two. Their little orphan had taken to Lorenzo the moment he’d showed up, following him like a puppy after its master. To Nephi, their ragtag team of rebels was his family, and it both broke and warmed Micah’s heart.

“He’s not going to Nephi,” Molly sighed, at the same time that Lorenzo protested with a scowl, “I stormed in here, Nephi not out there! Obviously I’m finding out the plan first.” Another camera went out, and Micah took a moment to sip another camera into his pocket.

“I’m the one who brought you in here!” Nephi reminded him, not letting go, despite Lorenzo’s attempts to pry him off.

Micah paused as another idea occurred to him, “I want each of you to take a camera. We’re not going to run this time, but we’re going to do this calmly. We can record the whole thing- store it on Molly’s phone; let the world see Renautas strike us first Nephi I want you to take Molly out of here- I’ll keep Lorenzo and the girls safe,” He added when Nephi looked ready to protest. Molly screwed up her face, but didn’t protest- verbally. They both knew that if Renautas got ahold of her, everything they’d worked for would be gone. He still went to her and put both hands on her shoulders, gently kissing her before whispering, “If we don’t make it… Rebel will live on in you.”

Her eyes widened, and she hit him, hard, “You’re not going to die on me, Micah! Don’t talk like that. We’ve made it this far, and we’ll make it farther- Shayna, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and heroic that’ll get him killed.”

The dark skinned girl nodded seriously, watching with a little smile as Molly pulled her husband in for a harsher kiss, “Make it back to me. Promise.”

Nephi’s shadows were already starting to whisk her away when he responded, solemnly and a little sadly- this was what they’re life had come to, “I’ll give it my all, Molly. You have my word.”

Then both her and Nephi were gone, shadows fading away again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Show time,” Lorenzo announced, punching a fist into his hand. He went to go to meet the Renautas soldiers- or rather Harrison’s clones, but Micah pulled him back, hissing in his ear, “Cameras are out. We need eyes, first.”

“Here we go! I knew I had it on me somewhere,” Tailynn whispered, pulling out a little robot new to the market. She grinned at Micah’s curious look, “I was going to give it to you as a present, but it’ll work now. You can send it out ahead and get a read on the situation.”

Shayna snorted and pulled out her own robot, “Actually we all were.” She hintingly stomped on Lorenzo’s foot, and he pulled out his own, glaring at her.

“How did I not sense them?” Micah asked softly, gathering them up and trying to link to them.

Lorenzo turned bright and looked down, muttering, “Nephi wanted to see if he could do some of that Phoebe chick’s stuff. You know how she blocks her powers. He could only link it to things, but he didn’t link it to the little robots. There should be a little sticker on it. They have some anime character on it, I think.” 

Micah glanced over his new toys and found the dark stickers. They seemed so contradictory to the bright boy he knew, but Nephi had another life before them, a life where he’d lost everything. Lorenzo probably knew more about it than any of them, though Micah really wanted to pretend that they were going to get to know each other better.

Already, he could feel his new roving cameras. Phoebe most likely wasn’t out there; they wouldn’t have worried so much about taking out the cameras if she was. All she’d have to do was her shadow magic and Micah was out of all tech in her vicinity; he really hated that part of it.

He put his new cameras down, ordering them to scope the situation and admiring how well they got around. Lorenzo let out a huff, “Is there going to be more fighting or are we just waiting for them to come to us, ‘cause I’d really like to blow something up about now.”

“You always want to blow something up,” Shayna scoffed.

“It’s my power!”

The Harrison clones had the prototype EPIC glasses that barely worked. If he’d only been a little faster in saving Molly, they wouldn’t even have that. As much as Micah wants to blame himself for that, he knows that Molly would beat some sense into him if she knew. He bet the little droid cameras were her idea. They were nicer than the cameras he’d been using.

He took a deep breath, checked to see if his new cameras could record sound, before calling out to their enemy, “I know you’re out there, and I’ll have you know that you’re trespassing onto private property? So what do you want? And you better have warrants.”

“What are you doing?” Tailynn hissed, while Shayna tried to slap her hand over his mouth, but Lorenzo held her back, giving his leader a trusting look. Micah only hoped he was doing it right, but people needed to wake up. The world they knew was crashing down around them. All the times he’d saved the world, and with a smile, he realized it was going to be the people’s turn to save their world; he was going to leave it in their hands.

One of the Harrison’s clones, noticed one of his droid cameras and knelt to look at it as he spoke calmly, “We’re looking for Molly Walker, Mr. Sanders. We know she’s here.”

He crushed his camera, before Micah could get it far enough away, and for a moment, Micah felt like him was crushed with the camera. His link with tech always had that affect, but it had gotten more intense when he started being able to keep the link going. Shayna and Tailynn both reached to steady him, while Lorenzo screwed up his face.

“What’s going on out there?” Tailynn whispered, while Shayna earned Lorenzo’s eager head nod when she hissed, “Do we need to take someone out? You point out the who and the where, and we’ll take care of the rest.”

He shook them up, and took a deep breath as he replied in a roundabout truth, “There is no one here by that name. What do you want with her?” This time he made sure to keep his new cameras out of the Harrison clones’ view or reach. His Hero truther requites stood supportively behind him; they’d at least provide a united front.

“What are we waiting for?” Lorenzo hissed, heat bubbling up around him in his tense state. Micah waved him down, swallowing as his new cameras showed them surrounded by clones that were steadily closing in. They didn’t have much time, and his heartrate picked up. He sent up a quick prayer that he’d be able to keep the promise he’d made to Molly. Uncharacteristic nervousness was fluttering in his stomach; he had to get his followers out of the situation. What had he been thinking?

He risked a glance at Lorenzo with his skin ready to burst into flames and his Hispanic heritage evident under the red glow, at Tailynn with her long dark pony tail whipping up as a storm boiled beneath her tanned skin and her lips forming a curse in the five languages she knew though she was actually Asian-American born and raised, at Shayna with her fists balled for a fight and water at the ready for her own power; she looked more than just some Native American healer, she looked like a warrior, like Micah’s mom in some ways. They’d cuss him out later, when they were all safe, but he was no longer alone, working on his own to save others. He had people relying on him, his new family. Nephi wasn’t the only one who had changed by having more people around; they all had.

“We go out there now, we’ll get shot. And I’m not losing anybody today, especially to them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to kill Tailynn as well, but you got lucky. Oh, and the last chapter isn't technically the last chapter, it's just more bonus scenes which I will explain when I post it next Monday.

Running wasn’t an option, but neither was just going out there with no protection. Was it really worth dying to show a world that might not even listen what Renautas was really up to? Micah took a deep breath and glanced at Lorenzo who gave an encouraging nod, Shayna who looked ready for war, and peaceful Tailynn who smiled, nodding.

“You know, I think I might know a Molly Walker, but as I said she’s not here now. We might be willing to talk, but you need to put your guns down. And I expect a warrant; we aren’t doing anything wrong, just retreating from the world,” Micah stated forcefully, powerfully. They may be surrounded by clones, but the original was probably amongst them and with that they stood a chance.

Lorenzo’s burning hand touched Micah’s arm as he hissed, “What’s the plan for not getting shot?”

Micah didn’t look directly at them, but could feel each one of them having his back, ready for the inevitable fight, as he whispered, “Get the guns down. The original has to be out there among them. This is too big of a mission for Renautas not to have Harrison personally looking after this. I’m texting Nephi now to have him keep an extra eye out. The cameras will be a look out. If I say duck, duck. We let them make the first move, and then we find the original. Worst case scenario, I send the whole scene to Molly.”

Harrison noticed another of Micah’s new drone cameras, but this one stayed out of reach. Still, he addressed it as if personally talking to Micah, “Evos are considered armed and dangerous, particularly you Micah Sanders. We’re merely taking the necessary precautions.”

Lorenzo’s hand was heating up against Micah’s arm, almost burning him. They were all use to Lorenzo’s increased temperature when he was getting agitated, and Micah only winced, before gently pushing Lorenzo’s hand off of him. Lorenzo backed off, growling, “Tell me we aren’t giving into these bastards.”

Micah shook his head, before calling out to Harrison, “You act like you aren’t an evo as well. Besides, how do we know you won’t just shoot us the moment we step outside? You already outnumber us, and we’re in a secluded place, doing nothing wrong. Do you even have a warrant?”

One of the little spy cameras caught sight of the back doors splinter open as the clones barged in, silent to them. Renautas was scary good at this: they had always been. Micah had been almost caught by them too many times, and even now Micah’s heartrate was speeding up. This time he was responsible for three other young evos, and there was no way on this green Earth that Lorenzo would go peacefully; he’d go down fighting his sister’s murderers, seeking revenge for the young shapeshifter’s death.

“You don’t have much of a choice, Mr. Sanders,” Harrison told him calmly, and Micah knew they were cornered, but he couldn’t back down, for all of their sakes, for the people they had yet to take away from their lives as they knew it, for the people they’d sentence to death for no other reason than they weren’t necessary.

He risked a look at his followers who stared determinedly back at him, “If I tell you run, don’t look back.” His heart was sinking and the expression they were giving him only made it worse. They all had an idea how bad it was out there, and time was running out.

“I’m not running, anywhere,” Lorenzo growled. “I’ve done enough running.”

Micah didn’t bother acknowledging that. Nephi would get him out kicking and screaming if he had to. For the youngest, their little shadow manipulator had spirit that rivaled even Lorenzo’s. 

He took a deep breath, and as if they were one mind, the Hero Truthers stepped into the night, leaving what had been their sanctuary, the honeymoon. There was a dark look in Harrison’s eyes; he was instructed to get Molly, and like Micah had said, she wasn’t here. Despite the dire situation, Micah felt a spark of pride for one-upping Renautas one last time. He straightened, standing taller. It was time for the world to wake up.

“I told you there is no Molly Walker here.”

Beside him, Lorenzo was starting to lose it. His whole body was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Heat was rolling off his bodies, and the beginning flicker of flames were starting to form at the tips of his fingers. Micah could see it all coming apart. He stepped in front of the Hispanic, hissing over his shoulder, “Loose it, and you could get us killed even faster.”

“You killed my sister!” He screamed over Micah’s shoulder, but he didn’t make a move. In fact, maybe it was just Micah’s imagination, but it seemed like some of the heat had died down. Still, guns raised, and there was a smirk on Harrison’s face. Dread curled up in a ball in Micah’s stomach. He risked a look at the two girls, mouthing for them to make a run for it.

Shayna was shot before she could even make a move. Tailynn screamed, falling to her knees beside her best friend. The air above swirled around. The wind kicked up to severe storm level, and there was a look in her eye was one Micah had never seen before. She was normally the peacekeeper. Lorenzo saw it as well, and the fire started up with no restraint this time.

The second shot wasn’t even fired at one of the evos doing the fighting; it was shot at Micah Sanders, the leader of Hero Truther. There was no debate on who the bullet was meant for. Micah Sanders died in front of the whole world as he broadcasted. He died while the shadow manipulator grabbed Lorenzo and Tailynn. He died as the night turned to dawn. He died showing the world the true face of Renautas.

 

It’s a week later before a full video comes out. It ends with a pretty brunette sitting in front of the monitor, tall and proud, “My name is Molly Sanders, previously the Molly Walker they claimed to be looking for. You’ve just seen Renautas attempt to kidnap me, succeed, and hook me up with several other evos. They killed my husband who was less of a target than the others. This is what Renautas is all about. Open your eyes and see. Don’t let Rebel die for nothing.”

The video ends, and Molly collapses, crying against Nephi and Lorenzo. They’ve recruited more evos, and even a couple of non-evos, to their cause since Micah died. And maybe they won’t succeed in stopping Renautas, of waking the world up, but they had a start. Micah couldn’t have died in vain, Molly wouldn’t allow it.


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started, I had a couple issues on figuring out when to start. So here are a couple of my false starts.

“Oomph!” Molly moaned as the shadows that’d been lurking around Rebel’s new headquarters turned into something solid. A young teen with dark hair stared up at her wide-eyed, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m still trying to get used to the whole shadow thing. It still doesn’t-“  
“Hey, Molls! I’ve got some kid asking to join Rebel…” Micah called out as he stumbled out of the shack they were currently calling home. He paused as he saw the dark haired teen and sighed, giving his fiancé a look, “See? I told you we need to install the cameras everywhere we go that way I know what’s going on around us.” That’s how they met Nephi- their shadow manipulator who happened to be immune to Renautas’s own shadow manipulator.

The wedding happened on the run. It’d been an April wedding like Molly always wanted. Micah had wanted to have a proper honey moon right afterwards, had wanted to have a nice wedding, but being an evo seemed to get in the way of a lot of wants. So it was a simple wedding, and right after they went right back to being Rebel.  
“It was a good wedding Micah, stop worrying about it,” Molly assured him for the umpteenth time.


End file.
